πεταλούδα επιθυμία
by iambutasimplefarmer
Summary: Seven year old foster kid, Ariel, is- wait for it- not human. She is actually part god, and I'm hoping you know what that means because Ariel, does not. After a certain immortal being hears her cry for help, misused and abused little Ariel finds a home. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emπεταλούδα επιθυμία/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emSummary: /ememSeven year old foster kid, Ariel, is- wait for it- not human. She is actually part god, and I'm hoping you know what that means because Ariel, does not. After a certain immortal being hears her cry for help, misused and /ememabused little Ariel finds a home./em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Even at seven years old, Ariel was observant. She could read the most stoic of people like a book, and catch a lie with a twitch. Fortunately, there was no people to observe at the moment. Nothing but the midnight wind swaying the tall Sweet bay trees in the light of the moon as she sat on the roof of her foster family's home. As it certainly wasn't Ariel's home. It was nothing like the big leather dictionary at the library said. No, the dictionary said the home is an environment offering affection and security./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'Yes,' she thought, looking down at the many houses on Pioneer Ave (that's in Wyoming) , 'I'm much safer on the roof.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"You see, Ariel lived with the stereotypical foster family, that used the money meant for emher/em, on other things. She was long past telling him this every time Deon (foster dad?) said she had to earn her keep. He's the worst man she's ever had the displeasure to meet. Anyway, thanks to him, Ariel is practically a free punching At seven years old/em. It's ill fated that three years ago, (for those who are mathematically challenged or lazy, she was four) when Ariel was living with her adoptive family, her two wonderful mothers and older brother were killed in a large car accident. It was more or less wonderful that Ariel manage to escape the fateful event by being watched by a babysitter, safe at home. Sometime's at night, when she was more bruised than not, Ariel would wish she was in the car with her family./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"This current night, Ariel was on the roof for the usual reason of escaping Deon, as he would never dare attack her outside. Most of the time he would chain her to the bed but he fainted, drunk, before any real damage could be done. Now, she just sat in her safe spot waiting for the sun to rise./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"After the break of day, Ariel jumps of the roof and expertly lands on the ground. She has had much time to practice after all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The park is a wonderful place to be in the morning. The local park on Pioneer ave, had a set of swings, monkey bars, a slide, you know the usual park like stuff. This park was the very place Ariel went after her night on the roof. Swinging on the swings signing a little song./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""emFilomí̱la, me melo̱día! Tragoudí̱ste sto glykó nanoúrisma mas! Nano, nano, nanoúrisma! Nano, nano, nanoúrisma!" /emshe sang softly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Ariel found the lyrics in an old Shakespeare book in the library. Well, actually, she found the English lyrics. For some strange reason it felt easier to say them like that. As everyone knows, time flies quickly when you're having fun, of course, Ariel never had much time in the first place. She had to be home before Deon woke up from his drunken state to find her missing. Rushing emhome /emas quickly as possible, she hears a thundering voice calling her name through the house. Gazing quickly at the garden thatem she /emhad perfectly maintained, she spotted a monarch butterfly, and she remembers a quote that Mommy Alice used to say./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""emWhisper a wish to a butterfly and it will fly it up to Heaven and make it come true."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Now Ariel wasn't particularly religious, but if she was living a hell, there had to be a heaven somewhere, right? Figuring it wouldn't hurt, she whispers two words to the pretty orange butterfly before rushing inside to meet her doom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""emHelp me."/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongAN: Okay, I know, again, short. But I do have a question for those who read this. Should Ariel be a daughter of Hestia (sorta like Athena's brain children), or should she be a daughter of Calypso and Leo? Leave your responses in the reviews. Guest review's emdo /emcount. Keep in mind I can't update the story until I have a solid answer so... yeah. Idea by Adrianna. /strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

To the many demigod children of America, Hera, the Greek goddess of marriage and family, was known as, quite frankly: a bitch. This, by no means, meant she was a bad person. It just so happened that she could really hold a grudge. And let's be honest, Hera had a _lot_ of people to hold grudges against. Anyway, the queen of Mount. Olympus also had plenty to be kind about and had plenty of things to be kind with. That is, Hera's job in assisting her husband's illegitimate son (Hermes) with answering a selective category of of mortal prayers. This selective category being the topic of relationships, which she occasionally shared with Aphrodite.

Now, Hera was scrolling through her daily pile of prayers, when she came across a particularly unusual one from a demigod that shouldn't exist. A daughter of none other than Hestia, goddess of the hearth, and a mortal woman by the name of Fiona. Completely shocked, Hera decided to look deep into the heritage of this daughter before even reading the prayer she plead.

After research, it appeared, that the female demigod was named Ariel Febre, born of the previous stated parents as a mind child. Fortunately for the mortal mother's lover, the relationship between the goddess was simply a friendship. Some forget a mind child was born of an intellectual relationship. Unfortunately, for the offspring, her mortal mother and her significant other, were killed when the babe was three, along with the completely adopted older brother. Hera felt a small pang of sadness for Ariel through her motherly instinct, a pang of sadness that was magnified by an unimaginably large number as she finally bread what the little girl's prayer was.

' _Help me.'_

It seemed that Ariel gave the message to a butterfly in her home garden. It was then, and only then, that Hera realized why the message was sent, and she was enraged. At first, the queen of Olympus was angry at Hestia, until she remembered the law about interference. Knowing that there was only one thing she could do, the goddess of marriage and family, sent the currently unconscious Ariel Febre to the first safe place she could think of.

Ogygia.

 **A/N: If anything was confusing, please ask questions and I can explain. I have a few more chapters almost done. Please read, review, and follow/favorite. It really does help.**


	3. Up for Adoption

Dear Reader,

Unfortunately, I have lost inspiration on this work of fiction from so long ago. I've improved greatly since then, but I don't have the commitment to continue updating. Should you wish to continue on my behalf, you may adopt this work of fiction. Simply PM me, and I can send you the chapters. I will also update this story one last time with a link to the adopted fanfiction.

With great sorrow,

 _iambutasimplefarmer_


End file.
